The vast majority of cataract operations involve the implantation of artificial intraocular lenses following the removal of the cataract. Typically, the implanted lenses have a fixed focal length and therefore a fixed power. Sometimes, the implanted lenses are bifocal or multi-focal, but each of the focal lengths of such lenses are still fixed.
After placement of such lenses, the accommodative process of the eye is no longer able to provide variable optical strength. There is a need for an intraocular lens responsive to the accommodative process of the eye.